Nunca te separes de mi
by Demoniac Pollux
Summary: Hermione y Ron estan casados. Harry y Cho, bueno... y Ginny y Draco al parecer son felices... Hasta este dia, al menos... no soy buena para resumenes, asi que please, lean y dejen review!!


Nunca te separes de mi

Por Selene

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~#

**Capitulo 1:** Un alba soleado y un sin fin de sorpresas

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~#

Era una tranquila noche en un pequeño barrio de Londres. Solo se oía el lejano ladrido de los perros y el cantar de los grillos. En las calles, una densa pero escasa niebla nublaba la vista de la gente. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, menos dos personas, las cuales parecian muy felices...

-Cariño…- dijo una chica de unos 25 años, acostada en una cama mientras abrazaba a la persona a la cual iba dirigido el llamado. 

-Si Mione?- dijo una voz masculina de mas o menos la misma edad tambien acostado en la misma cama. 

-Gracias por haberte casado conmigo hace 3 meses…- dijo la chica, beso tiernamente al chico. 

-No es necesario que me pidas gracias por eso!, que te sucede?- dijo el muchacho acariciando la mejilla de la chica. 

-Si es necesario… porque me haces muy feliz…- dijo la chica, la cual apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su prometido. 

-Esta bien, en ese caso… de nada… y gracias a ti tambien por hacerme feliz…- dijo el chico y besó a los labios a la chica. 

-Ronnie… que hora es?- dijo la chica. El muchacho miró a su mesa de luz y pudo divisar el viejo reloj que estaba ahí arriba. Sus manecillas marcaban las… 

-Son las 02:30 a.m, Mione…- dijo el chico encendiendo de paso la luz del velador. Al encenderse la luz, vimos de quien se trataba: Nada menos que de un chico de ojos azules brillantes y de un cabello rojo, con el rostro lleno de pecas, y de una chica de cabello castaño claro, algo enmarañado y ojos café claro. 

-Oye… te gustaría ir mañana a la feria?... podemos invitar a Harry y a su esposa Cho… y a Fred y a George… y tambien a Ginny y a…- comenzó la chica, pero fue interrumpida. 

-Hermione…. No creo que quieran venir…- dijo el pelirrojo. 

-Por que no, Ron?, a que te refieres??- dijo Hermione. 

-Me refiero a Ginny y a su novio…- dijo Ron mirando al techo con un poco de nostalgia. 

-Para mi no es que ellos no quieran venir… para mi es que tu no quieres que vengan…- 

-No es eso… si quiero ver a mi pequeña hermanita… lo que sucede es que…- comenzó Ron, pero fue interrumpido. 

-Lo que sucede es que no la quieres ver al lado de su novio, no?- dijo la chica mirandolo. 

-Que quieres que haga?, no puedo verla al lado de el… es que son tan diferentes… y el ademas… es tan cinico y…- dijo el chico, pero al mirada de su prometida lo calló. Esa seria mirada. 

-No puedes prohibirle el amor a tu hermana… ella lo elijio, y tu no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo: se aman!- dijo Hermione defendiendo a la hermanita del chico. 

-Pero quien rayos la mando a elegir a Draco Malfoy como su novio!!!- dijo Ron con rabia. 

-Tengo que repetirtelo?- dijo Hermione mirandolo. El chico solo la miró. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Casi siempre tenía razón en esas cosas. Pero… sin embargo le costaba creer que su hermana estubiera a punto de casarse con una persona como esa. 

-Ademas… se que esto no viene al caso…- dijo Hermione –Pero tu no hiciste caso a Percy cuando te dijo que no era conveniente que fueramos novios y mucho menos que nos casaramos…- terminó por decir la chica seriamente. 

-Bueno, pero eso fue porque en realidad Percy se separó de Penélope y la noche anterior le había confesado a Ginny que estaba enamorado de ti… entonces solo había dicho eso porque estaba enamorado de ti y solo te quería para el…- Dijo Ron muy serenamente. –Ademas.. como tu dijiste… no viene al caso… porque yo si soy un buen chico!, y honrado!- comenzó a decir el muchacho entre risitas. 

-No me digas?, que te crees que eso no lo sabía?... ademas… te faltó guapo, de buen corazon, un chico de esos que soportan todo... hasta al novio de sus hermanas…- dijo Hermione mientras lentamente besaba sus labios. 

-Mira, si me lo dices así, de acuerdo.. pero solo tratare, no te digo que soportare absolutamente todo…- dijo Ron y apagó la luz del velador, mientras que Hermione cerraba sus ojos cansada. El decidio hacer lo mismo. 

A la mañana siguiente, un sol hermoso entraba por la ventana de esa pequeña casita de Londres. Ron abrio los ojos y se encontró con que su prometida no estaba a su lado en la cama. Miro para el reloj de al lado de su mesa de noche. Marcaba exactamente las 10:30 a.m

-Mione!- dijo Ron llamandola. Nadie contestó. 

-Mione!!- volvio a decir el chico, esta vez mas fuerte. Nuevamente no se escuchó sonido alguno. 

-Hermione!!!- gritó el chico bien fuerte, a lo cual le respondio el ruido de una puerta. 

-Ron, estoy en el baño!!!, no grites asi que me asustas!!!- dijo la chica y la puerta se volvio a cerrar. 

El chico, entonces, se lebantó y se fue a vestir con algo de la ropa que le habían regalado. Como hoy quería ir Hermione a la feria con sus amigos y su hermana, se vistio de una forma deportiva pero moderna. Se puso unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca, una campera de cuero negra y zapatillas blancas modernas. Luego de cambiarse, peinarse el cabello con gel como solía hacerlo todos los dias desde que trabajaba en el departamento de juegos y deportes magicos y tenía bastante mas dinero, con el cual ayudaba a su familia y sostenía la suya, se dirigió a la cocina de su casa. Una casa muy linda, por cierto. Era de tamaño mediano, pero era suficiente para dos personas. Era una casa inglesa muy bonita, con varios canteros con florecillas en el patio, con una pequeña lagunita con peces, con un bello jardin lleno de flores y arboles… ademas, Hermione era muy trabajadora, siempre tenía la casa como si fuera un espejo… siempre limpia, ordenada, y con un olor a limpiador de jazmines que era como estar en el eden. 

-Enseguida te preparo el desayuno Ronnie!, esperame solo dos segundos!-

-Si… de acuerdo…- dijo Ron, mientras por una ventana se acercaba una lechuza rojiza que traía un periodico enrollado en la pata: El profeta. Ron abrio la ventana dejando entrar a la lechuza, la cual dejo el periodico en la mesa y extendio su pata para agarrar las monedas que le daba el chico. 

-Mientras tu te preparas, voy a escribirles a Harry y a Ginny…- dijo Ron, mientras abria un cajón de una repisa sacando un rollo de pergamino y tomando la pluma y el tintero que se encontraban en un estante de la misma repisa. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, desplegó e rollo, abrio el frasco de tinta, mojo la pluma en ella y comenzó a escribir. 

_Queridos Harry y Cho: _

_Como estan?, esperamos que muy bien. Queremos invitarlos a al feria hoy por la tarde para pasear un poco todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Vayan a la feria a eso de las 3 de la tarde. Tambien vamos a invitar a Ginny y a Draco. Esperamos su respuesta lo más pronto posible._

_Atte: Ron y Hermione_

"Bien… creo que así esta bien… si, esta bien" dijo para si Ron y tomo unas tijeras de un cajón para cortar el pergamino. "Ahora… la carta para Ginny y ese estupido…" pensó y volvio a mojar la punta de la pluma en la tinta, mientras pensaba que escribir. 

"Queridos Ginny y Malfoy… no, suena mal llamar a uno por el nombre y a otro por el apellido" pensó Ronmientras escribia. "Ni modo, tendre que poner su nombre…" pensó Ron mientras escribia el encabezado. 

_Queridos Ginny y Malfoy Draco:_

_Como estan?, esperamos que muy bien no tu Malfoy. Malfoy queremos invitarte al infierno queremos invitarlos a la feria hoy por la tarde para enevenarte Malfoy pasear todos juntos como jamás en los viejos tiempos. Ve Vayan al infierno a la feria a eso de las 3 de la tarde. Tambien vamos a invitar a los amigos de verdad como Harry y Cho. No Esperamos su respuesta jamás lo mas pronto posible. _

_Atte: Ron y Hermione _

-Perfecto!- dijo Ron, se acercó a la puerta. Al lado de la misma había un perchero en el cual había dos lechuzas: una lechuza negra y grande de ojos azules bastante seria y otra pequeñita y gris que saltaba y gorgojeaba alborotada. 

-Pigwidgeon, llevale esta carta a Harry… y tu Selene llevale esto a mi hermana…- dijo el chico a los respectivos animales y abrió la ventana para que salieran.

Después de hacer eso, se sentó nuevamente en la silla de la cocina, dejando que el tiempo pasara. Ya habia pasado media hora, y Hermione seguia en el baño. (Eran como las 11:30 de la mañana…) 

-Mione…- dijo el muchacho al caer en cuenta el retraso e su prometida. –Mione, estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupado. 

-Si Ronie, solo espera, no seas impaciente!!!, ya casi termino!!- grito desde adentro del baño la chica. 

-Bueno…- contestó Ron y abrio la heladera hambriento. 

Allí dentro había un paquete enorme cerrado con un listón de papel y al lado había varios termos con al parecer cerveza de manteca casera. "Dios… esta convencida en que iremos…" dijo, tomando una jarra de agua fresca, pan y mantequilla. Saco un vaso de la alacena, se sirvio un poco de agua y comenzó a preparar tostadas y a untarlas con la manteca. Ese fue todo su desayuno. De repente, la puerta del baño se abrio y salio Hermione: Se habia vestido con un pantalón de jean azul bien ajustado, se había puesto una remera con la espalda descubierta de color violeta bien vivo y se había colocado unas zapatillas iguales a las de Ron. Pero lo mas notable era su cabello: se había pasado pocion alisadora y se lo habia cortado un poco (no se asusten: recuerden que ella tenía el cabello enmarañado y aun así lo tenía por media espalda, así que si se lo alisaba sin atarselo le quedaba mas o menos por la cintura, así que si decimos que se lo cortó un poco, se lo cortó por media espalda…). Estaba preciosa. 

-Que te parece?- le dijo Hermione dando una vuelta enfrente de Ron. 

-Hermione, estas preciosa…- dijo el chico sin poder creerlo. –Pero… te cortaste el cabello… y luego cuando se pase el efecto de la pocion alisadora… te quedara bastante mas corto…- comenzó a decir el muchacho, pero fue interrumpido. 

-No te preocupes por eso, ya lo he pensado…- dijo Hermione yéndose a la alacena y sacando de ella el frasco de café instantaneo. –Y te comento que encontre la solucion: en ves de pasarme pocion alisadora temporal… la convertí en pocion alisadora permanente!- dijo mientras preparaba café y comenzaba a tostar mas pan para tostadas. 

Ron se quedó pasmado. Helado. Anonadado sobre todo. 

-Osea… que tu cabello…- comenzó a decir Ron. No le salian las palabras. 

-… Se quedara así para siempre.- terminó Hermione con toda normalidad. –Me pasas el azucar cariño?- dijo la chica, mientras que aceleraba el proceso de preparación de café con su varita. Ron tomo el recipiente de azucar, aun sin poder creerlo. En unos instantes, en la mesa aparecieron dos tazas de humeante café y una bandeja llena de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de duraznos. 

Mientras desayunaban, Hermione miro de repente hacia la ventana y vio a Selene, la lechuza negra, llevando dos rollitos de pergamino. 

-Ya les enviaste las invitaciones a Harry y a Ginny?- preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba a abrirle la ventana al animal. 

-Sipe… esa debe ser la respuesta de Ginny y el estupido ese…- dijo Ron mientras comia una tostada. 

-Disculpa, que habíamos quedado?- dijo Hermione al escuchar el insulto. 

-El no esta aquí, o si?- dijo el chico mirandola. 

-No interesa… no lo insultes, es lo que tu hermana elijio!, o a ver, que dirias tu si por ejemplo Fred o George dijeran cosas así sobre mi? Sería lo mismo!- dijo Hermione desatando las cartas de la patita de la lechuza y convidandola con un trozo de tostada caliente. 

- No, no, no sería lo mismo porque ellos te adoran… toda mi familia te adora, en cambio, a el lo detestan…- dijo Ron acercandose a ella. 

-Pero, no podrías ponerte un momento en su lugar?- dijo Mione abriendo el primer pergamino. Era la carta con la respuesta. 

_Queridos Ron y Hermione: _

_Si, encantados iremos a la feria. Estaremos allí a eso de las tres como acordamos. Nos veremos pronto!!_

_Atte: Ginny y Draco_

_Pd: Ron, te salio muy BONITA la carta. _

-Ron- dijo ceñuda Hermione. Sabia que ese "Bonita" era con sarcasmo. –Que diablos les escribiste en esa carta?- pregunto la chica, mientras desenrollaba el otro trozo de pergamino. Era la carta que les había enviado Ron.

-Nada!- dijo el chico mirandola con un gesto inocente "solo trate de escribir la verdad…" penso para si. Hermione termino de desenrollar el pergamino y descubrio la carta de Ron. Se quedó petrificada leyendo. 

-Ron.. por que eres así?- dijo la muchacha al terminar de leer. No reacciono como el esperaba. Creia que le gritaría y se enfadaría con ella durante el resto del dia. Pero en vez de eso, actuo como si de verdad le diera pena que tratasen así al novio de su cuñada. 

-Por la infinidad de veces que te llamó "Sangre sucia" o "Dientes de castor" o "Sabelotodo"!!, ademas, no solo a ti te insultaba, tambien insultaba a mi famila! "los pobretones Weasley" "Piojosos" estoy harto de todo eso!!!- exploto Ron. Hermione se quedo callada. No dijo palabra. 

-Se que tienes razón, pero trata de no pedir mas venganza… cierra ese viejo capitulo de la vida, y vive lo nuevo!!- dijo Hermione abrazandose a Ron rompiendo a llorar. Ron tambien la abrazó muy fuertemente y solo le dijo. 

-De acuerdo… no lo insultare mas…, pero ya no llores…. Por favor…- decia el chico mientras acariciaba su espalda. La chica levantó la mirada y dejo de llorar. 

-Oye… hay un paquete en la heladera, cierto?- dijo Ron tratando de cambiar de tema. 

-Si, que sucede con el?- pregunto Hermione. 

-Que tiene adentro?- preguntó con curiosidad el muchacho. 

-Sandwiches… pasteles de calabaza… paquetes de brujas fritas… plumas de azucar… ranas de chocolate… grageas de todos los sabores…- dijo la chica enumerando con sus dedos mientras comenzaba a peparar un bolso. 

-Todo eso???- preguntó el chico asombrado. 

-Sipe!- dijo la chica, mientras iba para el cuarto y comenzaba a poner en el bolso una remera negra, un pantalón de jean, ambas cosas de Ron, y tambien coloco una remera de espalda abierta como la que ella llevaba puesta pero de color negra y uno de sus pantalones de jean. Tambien puso los trajes de baño de ambos, y puso dos toallas.

-Mione… para que es todo eso?- preguntó Ron. 

-No sabemos si iremos a mancharnos la ropa, ya sabes como son las ferias… siempre te ensucias con algo…- dijo ella, mientras trataba de cerrar la abarrotada mochila. Ron se quedó atontado. Pero luego se dio cuenta que tenia razón, así que la ayudo a cerrar el cierre.

Después de cerrar el bolso se fueron para la cocina, en donde Ron cayó en la cuenta de algo. 

-Oye Mione… yo recuerdo que cuando estabamos en cuarto año en el baile de navidad tu te habías puesto pocion alisadora… y habías tardado unas tres horas para esparcirla… pero esa era solo temporal… dime, cuanto tardaste en colocarte esta pocion permanente?- dijo Ron algo exrañado. Hermione no pudo resistirlo y largo una risita. 

-Solo tarde 5 horas.. utilize la de efecto rapido…- dijo la chica sonriendo. Ron se quedo atonito.

-5 Horas?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- dijo el chico algo alterado. 

-Sipe!- contesto la chica aun contenta. 

-Osea… que si eran eso de las 11 cuando saliste del baño… y te cambiaste, te maquillaste, te cortaste el cabello aparte de las 5 horas para la poción… significa que tu te lebantaste a las….- 

-Me levanté a las 4 de la mañana si es lo que quieres saber…- le contesto la chica viendo que su prometido seguía hablando y dando vueltas con las palabras. 

-A las cuatro?!?!?.... bueno, al menos valio la pena…- dijo el chico viendo que Hermione lo miraba seriamente… como harta. 

-Gracias!- dijo la chica, y le dio un gran beso. De repente, se acerco una pequeña lechucita gris por la ventana abierta de la cocina trayendo en su patita un rollito de pergamino. Al entrar comenzó a gorgojear como loca y a revolotear por todos lados. Esto era bastante molesto. 

-Nunca cambias Pig… - decia Ron mientras trataba de agarrarla, pero se le escapaba de las manos, lo cual la criatura creia que estaban jugando con ella, y entonces comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad y a virar por todos lados. De repente, se escucha una voz femenina diciendo "_petrificus totalus" _y el pequeño animal cayó inconsciente al piso.

-Bien hecho Mione!!- grito Ron alzando el puño en señal de victoria y desatando la carta de la patita de la pequeña ave. El chico la leyó y esbozó una sonrisa. 

-Es la contestación de Harry…- comentó el muchacho. 

-Y?, pueden ir a la feria?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno. 

-Dicen que si… pero que… no podemos hacer la s viejas actividades que soliamos hacer porque dice que eso puede lastimar al niño… no entiendo a que se refiere… ya van como 5 cartas que dice lo mismo…-dijo el chico sin entender. 

-Donde estan las ultimas cartas que hemos recivido de ellos?- pregunto Hermione tonel ceño fruncido. Seguramente a su prometido se le olvidaba algo que ellos mencionaron antes. 

-Estan en el cajon…. Accio cartas de Harry y Cho!!!- dijo Ron mientras apuntaba con la varita al viejo modular que estaba en la sala. De repente un cajón se abrio de golpe y varios rollitos de pergamino salieron flotando de el y llegaron a sus manos. 

-Dejame verlas…- dijo la chica secandose las manos y acercandose a la mesa. 

-A veeeer…. Esta es de hace 2 semanas….. queridos Ron y Mione….. blah blah blah blah blah…… esta es de antes, estimados amigos….dah dah dah dah dah…. Aquí no hay nada…..- decian ambos mientras revisaban las cartas de sus amigos hasta que Hermione encontró lo que tanto buscaba. 

-Queridos Ron y Mione, que bueno que esten contentos!, nos alegramos que nuestra noticia los haya alegrado… y la verdad es que tambien a mi me alegro muchisimo!, imaginense!, cuando les toque a ustedes veran lo lindo que es!!!

Esperamos su carta pronto!

Atte: Harry y Cho

Pd: Dile a Ron que se apresure así nuestros nuevos visitantes juegan con los suyos!!- leyó la chica en voz alta para que su novio la escuchara. 

-Que?, Harry se contrató un elfo domestico y pretende que nosotros tambien lo hagamos así juegan juntos???, no se si eso le da alegria… pero…- comentó Ron al parecer sin entender muy bien.

-Ron… Harry y Cho no tienen un nuevo elfo domestico… Cho va a tener familia!- dijo Hermione con lagrimas de emocion en sus bellos ojos. 

-Que?, era huerfana igual que Harry?- preguntó el chico aún mas confuso. 

-Por que siempre hechas a perder todo el encanto de las noticias como esta?- dijo la chica resignada.

-Disculpa pero no te entiendo…- dijo Ron cruzandose de brazos. 

–Quiero decir que ella esta embarazada!!!, van a tener hijos!, Harry y Cho!!!, Hijos!!!!- decia Hermione tratando de hacer que el chico asimilara las cosas. 

Ron se quedó Helado. No sabia que decir. 

Fin

Y?, que les parecio este hermoso capitulo?

Si no me mandan reviews, voy a pensar que no les gusto, y entonces no voy a escribir mas!!!!


End file.
